That's Just The Way Life Goes
by densilove13
Summary: Collection of one shots based on everyday life of our favourite team. Most of them will be one shots but may have a couple ones which have multiple chapters. Mostly Densi with he whole team and Neric. Enjoy.
1. The big brother effect

"Deeks I don't wanna talk about it right now!" Kensi yelled as she walked into the bullpen from the gym.

"Why not? We won't talk about it at home because of Maddie, we don't talk about it when Maddie isn't around so when are we going to talk about it?" Deeks retorted.

Sam and Callen shared a quick look before Callen asked "What's 'it'?"

Deeks turned to Callen and opened his mouth, before he could say anything Kensi said "Deeks don't you dare!" But he took no notice.

"A few weeks ago Kensi said that she wanted another child. Yesterday I found a scan." Deeks told the two senior agents sat before them.

"It's of Maddie, how many times do I have to say that it is Maddie." Kensi was getting frustrated with Deeks.

"It was dated 13th of June 2020 we got Maddie's scan in December 2015." Deeks said turning to Kensi.

Kensi looked around to see everyone looking at her. She just stared at Deeks. She had completely forgot that they were dated. She kept looking at Deeks.

Deeks could see the terror creep into Kensi's eyes. Kensi just stood there. There was only one thing she could do. She turned and ran straight to the gym. As Kensi ran, Deeks called to her but she didn't listen.

Callen stood up and followed her out. "I got this." he said reassuring Deeks.

As Callen reached the gym he could see Kensi beating the punching bag so hard that it nearly came off the hooks. Callen stood at the door for a few minutes, he knew Kensi would need some time to cool off.

After a few more minutes Kensi stopped and walked over to the bench and sat down placing a hand on her belly. Callen opened the door and walked over to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Callen said as he walked cautiously towards Kensi. Kensi looked up at callen then back down at her belly. He could see she was about to cry, so went over and sat next to her pulling her in to a hug.

"G, I don't know whether I can do this again." She said crying into Callen's neck. She didn't hold back.

"What do you mean, you did it with Maddie and you are the strongest person I know, you can do this." Kensi shook her head. "Why can't you?"

"We fight off bad guys everyday, so that families believe that they can live a life where they are completely safe. But I can't bring another child into the world knowing how dangerous it really is." Kensi explained.

Callen just looked at her. He didn't understand what it was like to be a parent and have a little life that depends solely on you, plus the safety of the nations navy SEAL troops and their families. He had never thought about how hard it must be for Kensi and Deeks and Sam and Michelle, who were parents and agents.

Callen had Joelle but they had only just gotten engaged. They didn't have children yet, they had been planning their future recently. "Kensi. Look at me. You and Deeks are the most competent parents I know. You have done a great job with little Mads and I know you and deeks will do everything you can to protect this little one. You two are amazing parents and agents and to be able to balance the life we have is incredible. I have seen families fall apart in our line of work." Kensi smiled at what Callen had said. He had a way of making things better.

"Why don't you talk to Deeks about it?"Callen said. Kensi nodded. He was right. "Anyway you will always have me and Sam and Nell and Eric and Hetty to support you."

He rose to leave as Kensi grabbed his arm. "How do you do that, make everything okay again?"

Callen smirked, "It's the big brother effect I guess." He said turning and leaving Kensi on the bench in the gym.


	2. The Big Brother Effect Part 2

Kensi came out a few moments after Callen had left the gym. She headed towards the bathroom, being a mother had made her more sensitive, she wasn't going to be seen crying often.

She walked straight into the bullpen and over to Deeks. "Hey babes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed to and especially here in front of the team, our family." Deeks said as she sauntered over to them.

"Deeks, Deeks, Deeks. Shut up. I lied, it isn't Maddie. I was just scared. You know, with our jobs and all the danger we see and I want our kids to grow up safe and I was just worried that we wouldn't be able to protect them." She had started to ramble. By this time Deeks had but his hands on her shoulders.

Deeks stared straight into her polychrome eyes and spoke so soothing that Kensi felt instantly safe "Kensi you are the best mother ever and I know that when this little Marty junior comes along that you will be able to protect him and little Mads just like you do now." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Deeks wiped away the tear and pulled her into a hug. "And I'm scared too. Being a dad is the hardest job I have ever had but it is also the best better than being a cop. Better by far. I will always be by your side to help you."

Sam and Callen walked over to the pair and pulled them into a giant hug. "And we will always be available to help you too if you ever need it." Sam Said. They pulled from the hug and went back to their own desks.

Kensi sat down and pull the scan out of her bag. She looked at it as a smile spread across her face. "What ya smiling at Kens?" Deeks asked looking over at her. She then went in to her bag again pulling out another scan. She passed them to Deeks.

"Our family." She said.


	3. The public proposal

The team were assembled in the bullpen and other agents and NCIS operatives were gathered around. Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nell and Eric were in the bullpen at the bottom of the desks near the sofa.

Kensi walked out of wardrobe to see everyone standing around the bullpen. She walked over to find out what was happening."Excuse me" She said as she made her way through the crowd. As she entered the bullpen her team, who she called family, we're gathered by the sofa in a small huddle.

She stood in the centre of the room. Callen looked up to see her stood there. "What's going on guys?" She asked. Upon this question Deeks turned around and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and looked into her polychrome eyes.

"Babe, princess. I wanna talk to you.". Deeks said. Kensi and Deeks had been dating for three years. Kensi had always been sceptical about relationships since Jack so these five words worried her.

"Deeks do you want to go somewhere private for this?" She asked. Deeks shook his head. He looked down at their intertwined hands and began to rub her hand in a circular motion with his thumbs.

"Kensi, we have been partners for seven years and we have been dating for exactly three years today. Every since I set eyes on you, in that gym, and when Hetty made me join the family it has been so hard to concentrate on the job spending everyday with you. It took a while to get control over it because it always seemed as though the feelings I had weren't mutual. I kept my feelings and thoughts in and just settled on spending every waking moment of my life protecting you so I could see you another day. Three and a half years ago we nearly lost you and I felt like if anything happened then I would've failed in protecting you. We got you back and I swore that I would admit my feelings to you. A month and a half later you returned to work but you were distant."

Kensi's eyes started to fill with tears but she didn't care she just kept holding hands with him.

"I spent weeks building up what we had and eventually you let me back in. We stayed as friends and partners for another couple of months. I couldn't take it anymore at this point. We went to a small family restaurant and I took your hand much like I am now and poured out to you. You responded with a kiss and said that you felt the same. Six months later we told the team, Hetty knew of course. She knows everything." The small area filled with laughter and Hetty nodded.

"After we told them, you went to get lunch, Sam and Callen had a little word with me. Callen told me if I was to hurt you, he said and I quote 'We are highly trained agents, they wouldn't find me.' And Sam said ' Highly and don't for get it. This little talk never happened.' It did. We have been together for three wonderful years and I will never forget them." "What are you saying?" Kensi asked worried at where this was going now.

"Kensi, I don't see my life without you, I can't. " Deeks said. He turned to Callen who gave him a small box. He turned back to Kensi and knelt down in front of her. "I can't and won't imagine it which is why I want to make sure you stay in my life. Kensi Marie Princess Bad-ass Blye will you be my wifey for real?" Kensi couldn't help but laugh and let the tears fall. "Yes!" Deeks slid the ring on her finger and rose up in to a hug with his fiancé. The room filled with cheers.

When they parted from the hug Kensi turned to Callen, Sam and the others. "You two alright with this development of our relationship?" She said to Callen and Sam. Callen looked at Sam, "Oh don't worry we will be having words." The building filled with laughter and cheers once again.


	4. Sleepless nights

Callen was at home, alone as usual. He laid on the floor on his make shift bed, slowly falling asleep. He slipped silently into oblivion.

His head filled with memories, dreams mixed together. They were hard to separate. He saw his mother and his father. He saw him and his sister playing. He wanted to be back there again.

_"G, come push me." Amy called over to him. He ran straight to the swing set where Amy was. He pushed her as high as he could get her. The garden filled with the sound of her giggles. "Higher." She shouted. His father came out with the camera. "Smile guys." he says to them. "Higher." Amy shouted again. Her laughter growing louder each time he pushed her higher. Then as he pushed higher she disappeared. His dad faded. The dream turned white and a blur. _

He woke with a fright. The memories turned into nightmares. Like they always did. The team always wondered why he didn't sleep. His insomnia was due to the dreams. The nightmares happened most nights. They were similar but never the same. Sometimes he would be the one to disappear, others it would be of the Romanian beach where his mother was murdered.

Nate was the only one who knew of the dreams details. Hetty knew he had nightmare but there was no depth to them as far as she knew. Somethings never changed.


	5. Nightmares

"Daddy?" Came a small voice from the side of the bed. "Daddy? Are you awake?" Deeks rolled over to find his daughter, Madeleine Grace Deeks stood hugging her teddy at the side of his bed. "Hey baby girl. What's the matter?" he asked the teary eyed little girl. "I had a bad dream." sniffled Madeleine.

"Maddy, nothing can hurt you." He said pulling himself to the edge of the bed. "But Daddy, I'm really scared." Her bottom lip came out. "Daddy, can I sleep in your bed?" Deeks looked at Maddy, then at Kensi, then back at Maddie.

He couldn't say no to the puppy eyes from the little girl, that reminded him so much of when Kensi wanted doughnuts or take out. "Of course baby." he moved over allowing Maddy to climb on the bed next to him.

MORNING

That morning Deeks awoke squished between two star fishes spread across the king size bed. Deeks lifted the little girl over himself placing her next to her mother. He made his way to the kitchen to start on coffee and breakfast.

Deeks had turned on the coffee maker and had started in making pancakes when he heard movement behind him. No sooner had Deeks heard movement came two arms around his waist.

"Morning Handsome." Kensi whispered leaning her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "Morning Gorgeous." He replied. Kensi walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. She sat down at the table.

Kensi sat at the table and before long Deeks placed a plate of pancakes and golden syrup in front of her. A few large bites later and Kensi perked up "Deeks, I need to ask you a question?" "Anything." he said.

"When I woke up there was a mini starfish draped across the bed, how did that happen?" Kensi asked smirking at Deeks. She knew exactly what had happened. Maddy would have had a bad dream and like her mother used puppy dog eyes on Deeks to get what she wanted.

"You know what happened. She gets that bad habit from you Kens. You should really stop teaching her bad things." he joked. "Me?! Who lets her have ice cream for breakfast when I'm undercover?"

"That's only because she misses you. Not as much as I do." he said walking over to her placing a kiss on her head. "Now I am going to get the little starfish up for breakfast and get her ready for school."


	6. Writers notice

**I just wanted to apologise for the lack of updates on my stories. Struggling with ideas. Well lack of ideas more appropriately. I kind of get ideas then dont know what to write, so if anyone wants to PM me some prompts im fine with that. i have some ideas on the go but its just finding time to finish writing them. Gonna try and do a new chapter for one of my stories each week but we will see how it goes. **

**Thank you for reading through my stories, its appreciated. **

**Densilove13**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Why Fern

_" I'm gonna call you Fern, okay?" Deeks said through the earpiece._ Why Fern? I get that we were undercover but he still calls me it after the case was over. I hate it less now because it reminds me of when we had our first undercover case together. The club. It was a normal case. We hadn't done any back stopping, so we were just playing it by ear.

He just took the lead. I did warn him not to call me Fern. Later that night the team went for drinks at a local club. The team started talking over drinks and after a while began talking about the case. The team had a few drinks and Kensi was quite drunk.

"Deeks, Why Fern? She slurred. Deeks looked at her. "What do you mean why Fern? And how many drinks have you had?" He asked. "Why did you pick the name Fern? Out of all the names you could have called me you picked, you picked Fern. And to answer you other question..." she stopped to think. "Seven."

"Well, Fern just suited you and I think you should maybe stop drinking." Deeks explained. Before long Kensi had down multiple shot as a challenge against Callen and won. She grabbed Deeks' hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. "Come dance Deeks."

They moved out on to the dance floor and they began dancing. The song ended and a slow song began. Deeks attempted to go back to the table but Kensi pulled him back. "Stay with me, Deeks, just for a little longer."

He pulled her close and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The music filled the bar but all Kensi could hear was her and Deeks. There many reasons why Kensi was happy. finally she was close too Deeks the way she wanted to be. When the song ended they walked back to the table.

"I think I'm going to head off." Kensi said as she attempted to make her way out the door. She said goodbye and made her way towards the door. "I'm going to take her home, you know to make sure she gets there." Deeks said following her out.

When he reached Kensi she was just about to call a cab. "Come on Fern, let me take you home." he said leading her to his car. "Let's go home Fern."


	8. Nell's Past

_'Well I'm a woman of mystery.'_ Nell sure was. A case where the prime suspect was her and all the secrets came out. Nell was the suspect due to her skills, she had 'motive' and she had the opportunity too.

Hetty had asked Eric to pull up Nell's file. Even though Eric didn't want to, it was Hetty. The file emptied out on to the screen. Images and documents. Some were redacted. Most were not. Eric had been tasked with scouring the bulky file for anything that could be of use to the team. There was a large part of Nell's past that Eric had never known. Of course he wanted to know, but not like this.

It had always been as if she wanted to keep the past, the past. Eric had been staring at the screen blankly when Hetty slipped behind him. "What have we learnt Mr Beale?" She asked, making him jump from his seat. Settling down, Eric started "Her mother and father split up when she was five, she has two siblings, an older sister and a younger brother. She worked hard through school, got an internship at 15 in a think tank. Her dad passed away just after that internship started due to prostate cancer and according to her file it caused her to go off the rails for a while."

Hetty understood how have it was for Eric to be digging up his partner's past without her permission. He hated breaking the rules. Any rules Hetty's or his own. Eric continued " She was never caught although she had a few warrants out for her arrest. She pulled away from the family. There is a large part in between that is redacted. Then her phone records show her getting in contact with her family, talking daily. There is nothing out of the ordinary until... Well until about a day ago. She received a call. Blocked number, only lasted a few minutes. But that was the day Nell got arrested." Eric looked at Hetty like a child liking for acknowledgement from a mother.

"A woman of mystery indeed" She said before turning and leaving.


End file.
